1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw and, more particularly, to a screw with cutting teeth suitable for using in wood, cement workpieces or construction materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large amount of wood or compound wooden materials mixed and compressed from plastic resin and wood chips are used to produce wooden workpieces for furniture, decoration and construction, and screws are often used in connection between wooden workpieces. In general, a traditional screw includes a shank and at least one helical thread thereon by which the screw is driven into and coupled with two workpieces to be assembled. However, considerable frictional resistance, which is generated in the course of drilling and enlarging a hole, results in fractures of wooden workpieces easily when the traditional screw with the helical thread is difficulty driven into the hard wooden workpieces over a period of time. Moreover, it takes much time and consumes more strength to drive a screw into a hard cement workpiece.